Tyrant's Blood
by RedKHII
Summary: (Involves Yaoi, doesn't involve ROTD; and doesn't involve Duodecim) During the 13th War Cycle, Jecht decides to make the Emperor bleed and by bleed; it's something else.


Jecht yawn to himself in private as he walks in the Chaos Shrine to see the other nine chosens of discord, serving Chaos as Jecht would see Sephiroth talking with Kuja or everyone ignoring Kefka skipping around and Jecht just sat against the ramp before the Emperor walks to him from his conversation with Ultimecia.

"Something go awry?" The Emperor asked Jecht as he gave a grin for the Emperor's usual greeting to him or the other warriors.

"Nah I'm good as hell, Your Majesty." Jecht grunted as the Emperor look away with boredom until Jecht continue that send the Emperor to look back. "Ya remember when we met?"

"You want to make me bleed?" The Emperor questioned as he look to see if the others aren't listening, only to find them leaving and Ultimecia is waiting for the Emperor.

"I believe we should be going." The Emperor told Jecht as the latter watches the despot walking with the time witch before the Blitzball King follows them out, with the memory of how Jecht want to make the Emperor bleed; a bit of that….

_Flashback…_

The 13th war cycle of the war started and Jecht was now serving Chaos, how he became a warrior of Chaos, he doesn't even remember. So Jecht was standing against the wall of the Chaos Shrine with the other warriors as they were in conversation of what did they do to their worlds, as the madman of a clown would go annoying the other warriors even Jecht but after that, a strong single sway of a golden staff send the clown crashing to the throne unconscious and Jecht would thank the owner of the staff but as he look …

"Woah." Was the only thing that came out of Jecht's surprised mouth. The owner of the staff is a man with wild spiky blond hair with a ponytail to his knees, and he wears golden armor with high heeled boots and a purple cape. Although Jecht knows he's a man, he has purple makeup like the other warrior of Chaos; the youngest name Kuja but Jecht doesn't give the damn about the other warriors except of course the man in gold Jecht kept on looking. Jecht broke out of his thoughts when he realize another warrior of Chaos; the man with long silver hair and in black coat name Sephiroth was walking to the man in gold; Jecht believes he says he's the Emperor before Sephiroth somehow had a finger each touching each of the Emperor's armored chest; both black and white striped.

"What?" Jecht thought aloud in surprise as the Emperor's reaction was looking at the fingers at his chest with a bit of surprise until Sephiroth receive a punch at the nose, earning the man in black to back away, hands covering his nose before he look at the Emperor to find him breathing in fury.

"What are you doing?" The Emperor asked Sephiroth as he remove his hands from his nose to find a small red mark and a little blood.

"Sorry, I thought you're a girl." Sephiroth answered before he walks to the young man in silver hair and the only guy smart enough to wear a purple thong; which is definitely Kuja and Jecht looks back at the Emperor to find him continuing his conversation with the time – witch with silver hair in horns and in a ravishing red coat; Ultimecia. The ten warriors of Chaos were gather by the right – hand man of Chaos, Garland as he looks at the eight; as Kefka is still unconscious from the Emperor's attack.

"Why don't you check of the new summoned warriors of Cosmos, Your Majesty?" Garland asked the Emperor with a scoff as Jecht looks at the latter with arms crossed against his muscle chest.

"Hmph, spare me your orders." The Emperor told the armored man with snobbish pride as Jecht could only think in his head is. "I feel like making him shock as hell…"

"Would Jecht be wise enough to follow the Emperor?" Garland asked as Jecht snaps out and look at the others to see them looking at him, even the Emperor and Jecht could see the cold in the latter's violet eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you tin man." Jecht scoffed as he and the Emperor walk out of the Chaos Shrine and on their way to the Order's Sanctuary where Cosmos resides and they made it a mile away from Cosmos's throne but manage to see the new Cosmos warriors clearly.

"It would seems the insects have awoken and I see mine as well." Jecht heard the Emperor as he was staring at the young man with silver hair with a bandanna and wears blue and black armor with blue cape and imaginable weapons around him.

"I see my boy there." Jecht huffed as he notice the boy with armor is talking to Jecht's son with dirty blonde hair and the name is Tidus. Jecht looks at his son a bit before the two walked, supposing back to the Chaos Shrine but as they walk to the Rift, Jecht had an idea that making himself smirking behind the Emperor's back.

"Hey Majesty, you like wear some perfume?" Jecht joked as the Emperor turn to face him with annoyance.

"I doubt you would even want a man that would wear such perfume." The Emperor told Jecht as he would have two option; making him pleasurable, or making him bleed on purpose, and Jecht has a good option picking.

"You're right. So that means I'm not your type?" Jecht smirked as the Emperor changes to angry. "What?"

"So you like someone gay like that young boy in thong? You two could go dress up like sexy women." Jecht continue to joke as the Emperor's left eyebrow twitch in annoyance, sending the former to smirk wider.

"So you only do is forcing men to do your bidding like that? I can see why." The Emperor said as Jecht roared in laughter before he continues with some laughs. "Look.. I'm just saying if you wear a good dress to fight, you should be called the Empress, that makes things clear since you're wearing high heels and make up."

"Why you awful insect! I do not address myself as a woman just because of my appearance!" The Emperor shouted as Jecht lean back, a hand touching his chest.

"Damn that's hard." Jecht said as the Emperor smirked cruelly but as he turn to continue walking, he soon found himself landing on the grass – filled ground and both of his hands pinned beside his head by Jecht, who sat on the Emperor's waist; touching the ground with his knees.

"What!?" The Emperor's eyes widened as no matter how he struggle, Jecht still send him on the ground but as he leaned his back, he soon found himself kissing on the Emperor's neck and hearing the latter moaning before Jecht lean back to see the Emperor's eyes widen by his act and his cheeks had a soft blush.

"Wow you're damn fine." Jecht told the Emperor as the blush harden in his cheeks. "What!? Let go of me!"

"Sorry Majesty, I want to make ya bleed.." as Jecht continue with giving the Emperor some hard bruises to his armored body and his left cheek and even something else like kisses to the Emperor's lips and a metal hand stroking the Emperor's thighs until he accidently stroke a scratch too hard, causing to bleed and the Emperor moaned in pain in Jecht's lips from the scratch…

"Dad!" Jecht froze as he remove his lips from the Emperor's to see Tidus with the Emperor's enemy behind them; who just realize about Jecht's act.

"Emperor!?"

"Dad! You're gay!?" Tidus shouted as Jecht gave him a grunt before looking at the Emperor, seems to be catching his breath while the furious blush seems to be cooling off slowly.

"Can't ya brats see we're busy and I'm not gay, runt!" Jecht shouted as he place the Emperor over his non – metal shoulder and ran off, leaving the two young warriors frozen in shock an disbelief. Jecht continue to run through different worlds as he stops at the closest place to the Chaos Shrine; the Pandaemonium.

"Your place, Majesty?" Jecht asked as the Emperor slowly lift his head and he nod in reply with a yes before Jecht place the golden tyrant against the crystallized blue floor.

"Damn those runts." Jecht whispered to himself, scratching the back of his head before looking back to the Emperor's wounded thigh so Jecht remove his red headband and tie it around the wound, earning the Emperor to look at him with confusion.

"What? No one ever done that to you before?" Jecht asked as he sat infront of him and the Emperor let out a scoff. "Of course they do, I just didn't think a brute like you would help me."

"Like I told ya, you're damn sexy fine." Jecht gave a smirk as he laugh a bit before adding. "But I'm not done yet for just now…" as he crawl to the Emperor, earning to slowly back pedal when Jecht press his face against the Emperor's neck.

"Please Jecht…" the Emperor could only mourn as he felt lips biting his neck and hands grabbing his waist before the Emperor place his hands at Jecht's shoulders to push him off.

"Never been in this before?" Jecht asked as he broke off.

"Not by a man…" The Emperor continue to mourn and panted as Jecht scratch his own neck before grabbing the Emperor to hold him on Jecht's back like a piggy back ride, only for Jecht it's manly so Jecht walks to the Chaos Shrine and stumbles a bit to feel the Emperor's head against his hair, knowing for feeling of the hair or sleeping, but the feel of the Emperor breathing against Jecht's back knows the former's asleep.

"Finally got him to bleed…' Was the last thing he thought before he finally made into the Chaos Shrine….

**(The Dissidia fanfictions Jecht vs Desire and Couple Trouble inspired me to do this fanfiction so good reviews would be nice.)**


End file.
